Transanal Endoscopic Microsurgery (TEM) is a surgical procedure that encompasses the endoscopic, laparoscopic and minimal invasive surgery techniques. The TEM technique was firstly described by Buess in Germany in 1984 and has been rapidly developed since then based on the continuous practices and innovation by colleagues of surgeons and the universal application of new techniques and instruments, and its surgical technique has become more mature. Hence, the TEM technique will become a first-choice surgical procedure of the partial colectomy for treatment of the rectal lesions particularly for those detected at the upper part which cannot be removed by using the traditional surgical instruments, and is also applicable for the partial colectomy of the middle and low rectal tumors which is hard to treat with the laparoscopic surgery. The TEM is performed under the transanal endoscopy for treatment of the early stage rectal cancer and removal of the benign rectal tumors, and for arresting hemorrhage and performing a series of delicate operations like stitching. The TEM featured in no skin incision, less trauma, accurate removal, quicker recovery, and accordingly has a wider prospect for application in the colon surgery.
Transanal Endoscopic Microsurgery (TEM) is an important approach for treatment of benign rectal tumors and early stage colon cancer, and the colo-anal anastomosis (Parks technique) is applicable for use in the sphincter-preserving surgery for low rectal cancer. The TEM is the most common practice of the transanal minimal invasive surgery and has been around for 20 years, but it is performed with use of the expensive surgery equipment (approximately ¥800,000), and the surgery equipment is not easy to manipulate and is difficult to change the angle of view, so the TEM is introduced in only a few hospitals. In recent years, a transanal minimal invasive surgery-TAMIS is introduced, which uses the single-incision laparoscopic surgical platform and does not require for special surgical equipment; however, this single-incision laparoscopic surgical platform needs insufflating gas, normally 12-15 mmHg, in colon so as to improve the view in the course of surgery, and the patient after surgery may experience bloating in the abdomen, and the peristalsis action of the colon makes it difficult to maintain the space for surgical operation.
Therefore, an assistive surgical instrument for transanal minimal invasive surgery, and more particularly a disposable assistive surgical instrument for transanal minimal invasive surgery is needed for solving the problems in the colorectal surgery field.